


Echoes

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Ghosts, Great Hiatus, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One need not be dead to leave ghosts behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Challenge 26 (Ghost Story) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Ghost Story--It's October, with Halloween fast approaching. It's time for spooky works, scary tales, mystifying missives, and ominous visions. And here on the comm, Watson surely must find himself in the middle of things. Whether it's a real ghost story, a quasi-supernatural happening, a Halloweentown AU, a simple scare that is perfectly reasonable in retrospect, or anything in between - well, that's up to you.

Steiler waved farewell to the group of blustering gentlemen as they cheerfully went off towards their destination.

An hour later the group returned, quiet and reserved, all traces of their earlier cheer wiped away. Just as he knew they would be.

Every company that made the journey was the same. Pilgrims would arrive at the Englischer Hof full of macabre curiosity and bravado, but would leave shaken and chastened. And the answer as to why was always the same as well.

They _heard_ things at the Falls. The fatal moments of the famous detective and his archenemy had left their indelible mark on that place. Humbled travelers whispered to Steiler of the haunting sounds they heard: the overwhelming roar of the water, the cry of sheer terror, the shriek of unholy rage.

But it was the sound of weeping that was too much to bear.


End file.
